Beastmaster Viable Hunting Grounds
Category:Guides Please feel free to add any new Beastmaster camps discovered but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new hunting areas can be found at the bottom. Further info on some of the camps can be found on the discussion page. Levels 10-19 10-14: Konschtat Highlands PETS: Mad Sheep 11-13 PREY: Rock Eaters 7-11, Mad Sheep 11-13, Quadav Onyx 10-16, Goblins Ambusher, Butcher, Tinkerer 11-16 NOTES: 10-11, solo Rock Eaters. 11-14, use Mad Sheep vs. Mad Sheep, Goblins, and Quadav 10-15: La Theine Plateau PETS: Steppe Hares 7-10, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Rock Eaters 7-11, Huge Wasps 8-12, Plague Bats 9-11, Akbabas 9-13, Grass Funguar 11-13, Mad Sheep 11-13, Poison Bats 11-14, Thickshells 12-14, Poison Funguar 14-16 PREY: Rock Eaters 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Orcs Mesmerizers, Fodder 8-10, Akbabas 9-13, Grass Funguar 11-13, Mad Sheep 11-13, Poison Bats 11-14, Thickshells 12-14, Poison Funguar 14-16 NOTES: 10-11, Solo Rock Eaters. 12-14, Camp ponds. 15, Running camp in 'Funguar Alley', near Ordelles Caves entrance. 10-16: Tahrongi Canyon PETS: Canyon Rarabs 7-10, Pygmaioi 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Canyon Crawlers 11-13, Wild Dhalmel 14-16 PREY: Canyon Rarabs 7-10, Pygmaioi 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Canyon Crawlers 11-13, Yagudo Persecutor, Piper 12-16, Wild Dhalmel 14-16 NOTES: 12-16, Camp near Meriphataud Mountains zone. 12-14: Dangruf Wadi PETS: Wadi Leech 11-14 PREY: Goblins Butcher, Tinkerer 12-16 NOTES: Wadi Hares vs Wadi Hares and Goblins (13-15) 12-16: Inner Horutoto Ruins Tower Entrance, E. Sarutabaruta at J-7 PETS: Beady Beetles 11-16, Bat Battalions 12-15 PREY: Beady Beetles 11-16, Bat Battalions 12-15, Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers 14-18 NOTES: Enter Camp through “cracked wall” at G-8. You won't want to mess with the Blob. 10-25: West Sarutabaruta (S) PETS: Tiny Lycopodiums 10-12, Savanna Rarabs 12-15, Bumblebees 15-17, Crawlers 18-21, Carrion Crow 22-25, River Crab 22-25 PREY: Tiny Lycopodiums 10-12, Savanna Rarabs 12-15, Bumblebees 15-17, Crawlers 18-21, Carrion Crow 22-25, River Crab 22-25 NOTES: Lycopodiums have an AI that causes them to run up and stare at you, they do not aggro/link. Bumblebees are rare, only spawn near the level 50+ Rafflesias. Mobs appear to do much more damage then equal level "old world" mobs, be prepared to heal yourself. Windurst Waters has a homepoint right nearby. Avoid all Goblins and Yagudo, they are all Rank 6 and Aggressive. Lycopodiums have Resist Charm I and double attack, making a mischarm almost certain death. 15; 19: Jugner Forest PETS: Wandering Saplings 13-16, Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20 PREY: Screamers 15-18, Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20 NOTES: 15, Use Saplings vs. Screamers. 19, Camp at Lake in Northwest. Use Land Pugils and Snippers vs. Same type mobs. 15-17: Meriphataud Mountains PETS: Night Bats 13-16, Wandering Saplings 13-16, Black Bats 15-18, Jubjubs 15-18 PREY: Wandering Saplings 13-16, Jubjubs 15-18, Hill Lizards 19-22 NOTES: Camp near Tahrongi Canyon zone. 15-19: Valkurm Dunes PETS: Night Bats 12-15, Hill Lizards 15-18, Sand Hares 15-18 PREY: Night Bats 12-15, Hill Lizards 15-18, Sand Hares 15-18, Goblins Tinkerer, Ambusher 17-20, Snipper 20-22, Brutal Sheep20-23, Goblins Mugger, Gambler 22-25 NOTES: 15-16, Camps near La Theine Plateau or Konschtat Highlands zones. 17, Camp D-8 is good for lizards. 18-19, Camps near La Theine Plateau zone, Konschtat Highlands zone, or D-8. 16-19: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Stink Bats 15-18 PREY: Goblins Tinkerers, Butchers 16-18, Maze Makers 18-21 NOTES: Bats very efficient pets, but link. Be careful. 16-19: Ordelle's Caves PETS: Stink Bats 15-18, Blood Bunny 17-19, Snippers 17-20, Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21 PREY: Stink Bats 15-18, Blood Bunny 17-19, Goblins Ambusher, Butcher 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21 NOTES: Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Camp first main room. 17-19: Buburimu Peninsula PETS: Mighty Rarabs 15-18, Sylvestre 15-18 PREY: Mighty Rarabs 15-18, Sylvestre 15-18, Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers 17-20 NOTES: Camp at E-9 17-19: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Digger Wasps 14-17, Beady Beetles 15-18, Poison Funguars 16-19, Land Pugils 17-19 PREY: Digger Wasps 14-17, Beady Beetles 15-18, Orcs Neckchoppers, Stonechuckers 16-20, Land Pugils 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Glide Bombs 20-21, Marsh Funguars 20-24 NOTES: Camp at North Landing. At night Bulldog Bats spawn and aggro. They range from Easy Prey-Tough. 18-19: Pashhow Marshlands PETS: Black Bats 15-18, Water Wasps 15-18, Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20 PREY: Black Bats 15-18, Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Gadfly 18-21, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Quadav Copper, Old 20-26, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 21-25, Goobbues 22-25 NOTES: Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond (Hexmarsh). Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. Levels 20-29 20; 23-26; 28: Ordelle's Caves PETS: Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21, Dung Beetles 23-26, Shriekers 24-27, Clippers 26-29 PREY: Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21, Goblins Gambler, Mugger 22-26, Will-o'-the-Wisp 23-25, Dung Beetles 23-26, Clippers 26-29, Goliath Beetles 29-31 NOTES: 20, Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Turn right off of main room until you reach suitable mobs. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powders. 23-26, Use Dung Beetles vs. Dung Beetles, Will-o'-the-Wisp, and Goblins. 28, Camp is Paladin quest room. Use Shriekers and Clippers against Clippers and Goliath Beetles. 20-21; 23; 29: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Beady Beetles 15-18, Land Pugil 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Stag Beetles 20-23, Marsh Funguars 20-24, Fosse Pugils 22-24, Battrap 23-27, Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32, Birdtraps 29-33 PREY: Orcs Neckchopper, Stonechucker 16-20, Land Pugil 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Glide Bombs 20-21, Stag Beetles 20-23, Marsh Funguars 20-24, Orcs Fighters, Serjeants 21-25, Ghouls 21-27, Fosse Pugils 22-24, Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32, Birdtraps 29-33 NOTES: 20, Camp in North landing and use Beady Beetles, Land Pugils and Flytraps vs. Orcs, Land Pugils, Flytraps, or Gliding Bombs. 20-21, Camp near Jugner zone. Use Stag Beetles, Marsh Funguars, and Digger Wasps vs. Stag Beetles and Marsh Funguars. 23, Camp on Central Landing. 29, Camp in I-12. Use Diving Beetles, Shriekers, Birdtraps, and Sabertooth Tigers on same mobs. 20-21: Meriphataud Mountains PETS: Crane Fly 18-21, Hill Lizards 19-22 PREY: Crane Fly 18-21, Hill Lizards 19-22, Goblins Leechers, Muggers 21-25 NOTES: Camp near the outpost. 20-25: Jugner Forest PETS: Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20, Forest Leeches 19-22, Stag Beetles 20-23, Jugner Funguar 21-25 PREY: Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20, Jugner Funguar 21-25 NOTES: 20, Camp at Lake in Northwest. 21, Choose from a variety of mobs. Fight all but walking trees and Elementals. 22-24, Run along road and use Forest Leeches against Jugner Funguar. 25, Camp in Spore Hollow. Use Funguar vs. Funguar. 20-24: Pashhow Marshlands PETS: Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Thread Leeches 20-23, Marsh Funguars 21-25 PREY: Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Quadav Copper, Old 20-26, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 21-25, Marsh Funguars 21-25, Goobbues 22-25 NOTES: 20, Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond. Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. 21-24, Head to upper left corner for good leveling spot. Other players farming leeches and goobbues may make mobs scarce at times. 20-25: Buburimu Peninsula PETS: Bull Dhalmels 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Zus 20-23, Poison Leech 21-25 PREY: Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Zus 20-23, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 22-25, Shoal Pugil 24-28 NOTES: 21-22, Use Carnivorous Crawlers or Bull Dhalmels vs. Goblins.- 23, Camp near Mhaura. 24-25, Use Poison Leeches against Shoal Pugils on the beaches. Note: This is not often possible due to leech farmers looking for blood and Carbuncle Rubies. uring the upate to lower blood prices ppl rarely farm this spot now Zu make for a very decent pet. If you use the command Stay when healing and put distance between you and your pet, Zu will not aggro if they become uncharmed. However, if your pet becomes uncharmed while fighting around other Zu, they will link. 20-25: Valkurm Dunes PETS: Sand Hares 15-18, Snippers 18-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Damselfly 20-23, Thread Leeches 21-25, Beach Pugils 23-26 PREY: Snippers 18-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Damselfly 20-23, Thread Leeches 21-25, Goblins Mugger, and Gambler 22-25, Beach Pugils 23-26 NOTES: Good camps at J-6 or the western Hidden Beach. 21-24; 29: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Combats 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 22-25, Ancient Bats 26-29, Caterchipillar 29-31 PREY: Combats 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 22-25, Goblins Pathfinder, Smithy, Shaman 31-34 NOTES: 21-24, From Main entrance chamber take left tunnel, and hug left wall. Go up ramp and drop off back of raised area. Take right tunnel to camp. This camp cam be very dangerous, as crawlers will link when you charm them. Maze Scorpions spawn in this room as well. 29, Camp near entrance from Buburimu Peninsula. Use Ancient Bats and Caterchipillars vs. Goblins. 22-27; 29: Korroloka Tunnel PETS: Land Worms 20-25, Seeker Bats 22-26, Jelly 23-27, Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32 PREY: Land Worms 20-25, Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32, Greater Pugils 30-33 NOTES: 22-23, Use Land Worms and Seeker Bats vs. Land Worms, Combats, and Huge Spiders. 24, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Seeker Bats and Land Worms. 25, Use Seeker Bats vs. Seeker Bats and Worms. 26, Use Seeker Bats vs. Combats. 27, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Combats and Spiders. 29, Use Huge Spiders, Combats, Clippers, and Thread Leeches vs. the same mobs and Greater Pugils. Good camp is Pugil pools and spider room. As a duo, exp can roll in fast, and Gigas can killed quite easily. Remember that the Giga Pet Spider can link with local spiders! Take care when using Jellies. They can be VERY difficult to charm. 24-25: Batallia Downs PETS: May Fly 22-26, Clippers 23-25, Ba 25-28 PREY: May Fly 22-26, Clippers 23-25, Ba 25-28 NOTES: 25-28: Rolanberry Fields PETS: Death Wasps 22-26, Berry Grubs 25-28 PREY: Death Wasps 22-26, Goblin's Bees 23-25, Moon Bats 23-26, Berry Grubs 25-28, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 26-30, Quadav Copper 26-30, Goobbue Farmers 28-32 NOTES: Good camps near Pashhow Marshlands zone or the Fountain of Promises at E-9. 25-29: Qufim Island PETS: Land Worms 25-27, Dark Bats 25-27, Seeker Bats 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Ancient Bats 27-29, Glow Bats 27-29, Greater Pugils 28-30 PREY: Land Worms 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Gigas Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper 28-30, Dancing Weapons 28-30, Wights 28-30 NOTES: 26-27, Good camps near H-6 and I-7. Dark bats are night only, and Ancient and Seeker Bats are found near Behemoth’s Dominion. 28-29, Use bats or pugils vs. Wights and Dancing Weapons. 27: Sauromugue Champaign PETS: Hill Lizards 22-26, Diving Beetles 25-28 PREY: Goblins Leecher, Mugger 25-30 NOTES: Levels 30-39 30-32: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Birdtraps 29-33, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32 PREY: Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Wights 29-33, Birdtraps 29-33, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32, Spunkies 32-33 NOTES: Birdtraps resist charm. A single Spunkie will spawn during foggy weather. At lvl 30, T Birdtraps can be quite hard to kill sometimes requiring 2 mobs to kill one T Birdtrap 30-32: Korroloka Tunnel PETS: Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32 PREY: Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32, Greater Pugils 30-33 NOTES: Camp at Pugil and Clipper pools. Use Spider room next door when pools clear. Be careful of Sea Monk spawn, Slime spawn, and NM spider pop Falcatus Aranei. 30-32: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Ancient Bats 26-29, Caterchipillars 29-31 PREY: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 31-34 NOTES: Enter from Buburimu Peninsula. Both pets and mobs aggro 30-34: Qufim Island PETS: Dark Bats 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Glow Bats 27-29, Greater Pugils 28-30, Acrophies 32-34 PREY: Gigas Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper 28-30, Dancing Weapons 28-30, Wights 28-30, Acrophies 32-34 NOTES: 30, Bats, Crabs, and Pugils vs. Giants, Weapons, and Wights. 31-32, Pugils vs. Giants with a Clipper back-up. Giant Hunter has ranged attack. 33-34, Acrophies vs. Acrophies, Goblin Bounty Hunters. Use Dia to speed up fight as acro will tank well. 31-33: Batallia Downs PETS: Sabertooth Tigers 28-32 PREY: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 28-36 NOTES: 32-37: Lufaise Meadows PETS: Miner Bees 31-34, Acrophies 33-36, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37 PREY: Miner Bees 31-34, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37, Bugards 34-37, Orcs Beastrider, Nightraider, Impaler 35-38 NOTES: Bugards are very fast and hit hard, take care when fighting them. 32-34, Use Bees or Sheep vs. Bees, Sheep, Bugards, or Orcs. 35-36, Camp at Lake I-8. Use Acrophies or Sheep vs. Orcs. *Caution* A Thunder Elemental spawns by the lake. 32-37: Misareaux Coast PETS: Miner Bees 31-34, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37, Crimson Knight Crabs 33-37 PREY: Miner Bees 31-34, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37, Crimson Knight Crabs 33-37, Bugards 34-37 NOTES: Bees/sheep/bugards at the meadow around J-11; crabs can be found at the shore near L-11. 32-37, Use Bees, Sheep or Crabs vs. Bees, Sheep, Crabs, Bugards 32-39: Eastern Altepa Desert PETS: Giant Spiders 30-34, Sand Beetles 36-40, Desert Dhalmels 39-44 PREY: Giant Spiders 30-34, Sand Beetles 36-40, Antica Faber, Funditor 35-39, Goblin's Spider 38-40, Desert Dhalmels 39-44, Antica Sagittarius, Speculator 44-49 NOTES: 32-35, Pets and mobs spread out, use Widescan. Avoid fighting Dhalmels. Goblin pets are weak for their con strength, just fight them with pet when goblin is not looking. 36, Camp North of Korroloka Zone entrance, where entrance to Quicksand Caves exists (tough spot to level). Begin using Beetles as pets in addition to spiders. 37-38, Dhalmels become a viable target mob, as well as high-tiered Anticans (ants tough fights!) 39, Move camp to Western Altepa zone. Use Beetles and Dhalmels vs. Dhalmels and high-tiered anticans. 32-36: Gusgen Mines PETS: Myconids 30-32, Gallinippers 32-35 PREY: Feu Follet 35-38 NOTES: Camp in Basement. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powder. Do not fight with pet. Also if subbing White Mage beware of the Thunder and Earth elemental spawns as well as the arcana NM Juggler Hecatomb. 33-37: Bibiki Bay PETS: Efts 33-36, Marine Dhalmels 33-37, Island Rarabs 34-38 PREY: Efts, 33-36, Marine Dhalmels 33-37, Ravens 36-39, Goblins Smithy 34-36 NOTES: 33, Camp from entrance to dock. Use Efts or Dhalmels vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Ravens, or Goblins. Difficult to level at 33. 34-35, Camp near dock. Use Efts, Dhalmels or Rarabs vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Rarabs or Ravens. 36-37, Use Efts vs. Ravens and Dhalmels. Tunnel changed after update Look out for Geist Wall, an Eft TP attack (they use it OFTEN) that will strip you of your buffs. Either don't waste your Reraise Earring, don't fight with your pet, or if you're using an Eft pet, use Sic or Leave before they can turn and use it on you. Be advised that the notorious monster Intulo 46-47 can spawn on the slope near the dock, thus you may have to deal with other players killing off the Efts while camping him. There is enough alternative monsters to not make this an issue. 34-37: Vunkerl Inlet (S) PETS: Goliath Beetles 34-36, Carrion Marabous 35-38 PREY: Goliath Beetles 34-36, Carrion Marabous 35-38 NOTES: Camp at F-6, F-8, F-9. Pet and prey are on both sides of the bridge. A pixie roams the area. The Pugils and Crabs on the way to camp do not aggro. Beetles and birds do link but do not aggro. 35-37: West Sarutabaruta (S) PETS: Savanna Dhalmels 35-37 PREY: Savanna Dhalmels 35-37 NOTES: Camp at (I-5)/(J-5). A Pixie roams this area. 35-38: North Gustaberg (S) PETS: Huge Spiders 35-38 PREY: Huge Spiders 35-38 NOTES: Camp at (K-8), fight Spider vs Spider. They do heavy damage to each other (I.E. generate a lot of hate) so you can experiment with subjobs here. A Pixie roams this position frequently and can cure/raise you. At 38 the exp here will probobly not be worth it unless you want to grind out another level. You will have to convert a lot of spiders to get the mobs the level you want. 36-39: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS: Royal Leeches 35-38, Undead Bats 36-39, Ironshells 37-41 PREY: Sahagin Spring, Lake 36-39, Undead Bats 36-39, Ironshells 37-41, Ghasts 38-41 NOTES: 36, Fight fish men near the zone in the first 3 rooms, M-5. 37-39, Fight ghasts in the areas beyond the leech room, F-7. 37-39: Purgonorgo Isle PETS: Coralline Uragnites 36-38, Jagils 36-38, Alraunes 37-40, Krakens 37-40, Viscous Clots 38-40 PREY: Alraunes 37-40, Krakens 37-40, Toucans 38-40 NOTES: Viscous Clots have an endrain effect with melee attacks. *See Talk page for more info. 38-41: Jugner Forest (S) PETS: Land Pugils, 38-41 Snippers 38-41 PREY: Land Pugils, 38-41 Snippers, 38-41 Hawkertraps 42-44 NOTES: Camp at (G-5), (G-6), and (H-6). A Pixie roams this area. Avoid Biddybugs. 39-44: Yuhtunga Jungle PETS: Soldier Crawlers 37-41 PREY: Goblins Poachers 42-47 NOTES: Camp at H-11: Go through tunnel east of outpost. Occasionally, a Lava Bomb 47-49 will spawn in one clearing. Camp at E-9: Beware of the Malboros wandering around. *See Talk page for more info. Levels 40-49 40-43: Riverne - Site A01 Capped at 40 PETS: Hawkertraps 39-41, Riverne Vultures 39-43 PREY: Hippogryphs 41-43, Firedrakes 42-45 NOTES:Hawkertraps are difficult to charm and Firedrakes are tougher than they con. *See Talk page for more info. 40-44: Behemoth's Dominion PETS: Lesser Gaylas 40-42, Greater Gaylas 42-44 PREY: Greater Gaylas 42-44, Demonic Weapons 45-46 Lost Souls 45-47 NOTES: Be aware that after the Dec 2008 update's introduction of Treasure Casket rewards, this camp is rarely available. Camp in the first large room you come to, after entering from Qufim Island; a Thunder Elemental will occasionally spawn here, but the room is large enough to avoid any serious problems with spellcasting. Sneak or Silent Oils are highly recommended, as all of the bats aggro to sound. For levels 40-42, convert two Lesser Gaylas to EM and then alternate between them to take down a T/VT Greater Gayla. At level 43, use Lesser Gaylas and Greater Gaylas against an EM/T Greater Gayla. At level 44, convert the Greater Gaylas to EM and alternate between them to take down one of the Demonic Weapons; Lesser Gaylas can be substituted should one/both of the Greater Gaylas die from DoT. 41-42: North Gustaberg (S) PETS: Coppercap 41-43 PREY: Coppercap 41-43 NOTES: Kill Coppercaps on the path from H-7 to I-4. A pixie roams the path. 41; 42-43: Crawlers' Nest Level 41 PETS: Death Jackets 40-42, Worker Crawlers 40-44 PREY: Death Jackets 40-42, Worker Crawlers 40-44 NOTES: Camp upstairs before main Lizard room. Worker Crawlers near the entrance are lower level than those near the Maze Lizard room. Levels 42-43 PETS: Maze Lizards 41-44 PREY: Worker Crawlers 40-44 NOTES: Be careful of links. *See Talk page for more info. 41-42 might be slow: Eastern Altepa Desert PETS: Sand Beetles 36-40, Desert Dhalmels 39-44 PREY: Desert Dhalmels 39-44 NOTES: Camp near the zone line to Western. About 6-8 dhalmel spawn around there. They are somewhat spread out in groups of two. Beetles are too weak to take down a T dhalmel by themselves. 41-45: Attohwa Chasm PETS:Tracer Antlion 38-40 Doom Scorpion 41-44 PREY: Ogreflys 44-47, Hunter Antlions 45-46, Pit Antlion 49-51 NOTES: 40: Great camp is at the entrance Ish... WHen your outside teh cave... get ya Antlion and kill gobs and anything you see (Stayt clear of Doom Scorpions, Kill thse at 40 in an duo) Camp area is approximately the northwest corner of (K-10). To get there you have to proceed up the ramps along the side of Parradamo Tor (ramps start at K-9), and just follow the path counterclockwise toward the top until you can drop off past the boulder wall into your target area. A few notes: (1) There are 3-4 Doom scorpions to charm. Solo, that is enough, but if you duo this area, make sure you have jug pets for the occasional respawn-wait. (2) The cracked ground below the stone arch (you'll see it near the scorpions) can hide a Pit Antlion. The location of the Pit Antlion can vary; however, because once it leaps out from one place it will respawn somewhere else. In otherwords, if it pops out and you kill/charm it, it should respawn somewhere else and no longer be a problem. Just beware of it the first time you enter the camp. (3) Overall, this was an excellent camp with little aggro (scorps only) and no competition. Just watch for Ogrefly links and don't play with the Lizzies until 44-45. Enjoy! 44-46: Western Altepa Desert PETS: Desert Spiders 40-44, Desert Dhalmels 44-48 PREY: Antican Essedariuses 41-45, Desert Worms 43-47, Desert Dhalmels 44-48 NOTES: Stick to the easternmost region of the map (L-6 to L-7 region) and stay mobile. Take care when fighting Desert Dhalmels, as their Healing Breeze can potentially heal upwards of 500 HP at a time. Desert Worms make for excellent prey, but only emerge during nighttime (19:00 to 5:00). Watch out for the occasional Cactuar, Earth Elemental, and Tulwar Scorpion. 44-47: Yhoator Jungle PETS: Worker Crawlers 43-46 PREY: Goblins Poacher 45-49 NOTES: 44-46, Camp at E-9 and use Crawlers vs. Goblins. Do not fight Master Coeurls 47-50 due to their tough special attack. Fighting here till 47 is doable although the goblins you will be targeting can spawn as Decent challenge which will hinder any chains. Opo-opo are resistant to charm. *See Talk page for more info. 45-47: Sauromugue Champaign (S) PETS: Diving Beetle 44-47 PREY: Diving Beetle 44-47 NOTES: G-7, H-8, G8. Avoid Gnats at H-7. 45-47: East Ronfaure (S) PETS: Ladybugs 45-47, Colibris 45-47 PREY: Ladybugs 45-47, Colibris 45-47 NOTES: Pixies roam the area that will give out cures and raises should things go bad (tip: put the closest one on Track so you can run to it when need be). Be careful of the Amnesia move that Ladybugs do. Ladybugs make quick work of Colibris. Lots of people farming Ladybugs. (I-9) past broken wall, is a great place to fight colibri in daytime. 4 colibri spawn quickly and ladybugs right past wall for quick charm or converting. 45-49: Misareaux Coast PETS: Big Claw 45-48, Makara 46-49, Mantrap 45-49 PREY: Big Claw 45-48, Makara 46-49, Mantrap 45-49, Diatryma 47-51 NOTES: Camp along the river that spans nothern portion of Misareaux Coast. Beware Makara and Diatryma agro and link, and Mantraps have a slight reistance to charm. If you have Sacrarium access, you can zone there in case of an emergency. 45-52: Gustav Tunnel PETS: Hell Bats 44-48, Hawkers 45-48, Labyrinth Leeches 45-48, Greater Gaylas 46-49, Labyrinth Lizards 46-49 PREY: Hawkers 45-48, Goblins Poachers, Robbers 46-49, Labyrinth Lizards 46-49, Makara 46-49, Goblin's Leech 53-55 NOTES: 45, Use Hell Bats, Hawkers, and Labyrinth Leeches vs. Goblins. 46-49, Use same pets plus Greater Gaylas and Labyringth Leeches vs. Goblin Shepherd Pets, Goblins, Hawkers, Makaras, and Lizards. Pull Goblin pet when goblin not looking, as pet weak for con strength. Use lizards against Makaras, Makara aggro but don't link. 50-52, The Goblin's Leech Camp in extension to high level area of tunnel, near Teriggan zone. Make sure goblin facing away from his pet before engaging it. Beware that Wyvernpoacher Drachlox (drops Othinus' Bow) that is a lottery spawn NM among the goblin (which also drop testimonies) so parties may interrupt your exping. 46-51: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS: Labyrinth Leeches 45-48 PREY: Goblins 46-49, Cockatrice 50-53, Mushussu 51-57 NOTES: Camp in the tunnel just before the first open cockatrice/scorp room. Charm leeches and pull mobs back to the tunnel. The roaming range of the leeches is pretty large, so they don't despawn if they are released in the tunnel. When fighting Cockatrice always fight them from the side or back to avoid a cone AOE silence TP move and Baleful Gaze. Cockatrice aggro sight, so just run behind them to claim goblins if you run out. Beware that an Air Elemental 60-62 frequently spawns in the tunnel, however there is enough room in tunnel to cast spells and avoid aggro, just be careful. You can get to 51 solo here as most Cockatrices still con T. 47-49: Rolanberry Fields (S) PETS: Coppercap 47-49 PREY: Coppercap 47-49 NOTES: Large number of Coppercaps roam the area on the map called Brutus's Field. A pixie roams the area. Avoid Goobbue Farmers 48-49: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Doom Scorpion 45-47, Soldier Crawlers 47-49 PREY: Soldier Crawlers 47-49, Witch Hazel 50-52, Exoray 51-54 NOTES: Head towards at the (I-9) intersection on the second map. Use the DC Scorpion at (I-10) and DC/EM Crawlers in the corridors against EM/T Crawlers and the occasional wandering Witch Hazel at (H-9); this region is typically devoid of parties so mobs should be plentiful. Sometimes a lone Exoray can be found at (H-9) as well, helpful for BSTs looking to collect Exoray Mold for In Defiant Challenge. Use Sneak/Silent Oils (or Charm+Leave and Tame) to slip past Crawlers as needed. 48-50: Western Altepa Desert PETS: Desert Beetles 47-51 PREY: Antican Eques 45-49, Antican Retiarius 45-49, Desert Beetles 47-51 NOTES: Head out to Revelation Rock at (G-7)/(H-7) and do laps, charming DC/EM Beetles and using them against EM/T Anticans and EM/T Beetles. There are usually enough Beetles to sustain a few beastmasters and/or parties simultaneously. Beware of the Desert Worms that spawn at night; they are no match for Beetles but can still be a nuisance, as they aggro to sound and can cast Bind. Levels 50-59 47-52: East Ronfaure (S) PETS: Colibri 45-47, Ladybug 44-47 PREY: Djinn 55 NOTES: BST/SCH almost required and duo recommended. Camp at the southwest quarter of the zone. Djinn are darkness-based bomb-types with a self-destruct ability called Nocturnal Combustion. When a djinn is hit with a spell that matches the element of the day (i.e. stone on earthday) they will instantly gain 100 tp. Throw colibri and ladybugs at the djinn and cast the same element as the day in dark arts. If the djinn doesn't explode, try again. Sigil with refresh is extremely helpful here and a duo can chain 5 for capped exp. If you can't sub sch or even blm or rdm then the killing will be much slower and can require up to 10 pet swaps solo or 2-4 duo. This camp can be quite dangerous at the lower end of the level range. *See Talk page for more info. 49-52: Rolanberry Fields (S) PETS: Berry Grub 49-52 PREY: Berry Grub 49-52 NOTES: Camp @ F-8 to F-9. 7 or 8 crawlers spawn here. Convert a couple to EM and have fun. Exp starts to die down around 51 but you can get some very good chains here solo so its well worth it. Can support 2 solo BST's at 49 but BST 50+ may want to find another camp if it is already taken. Very easy camp just avoid the one Goblin Skirmisher that roams the area. *See Talk page for more info. 50-54: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS: Sahagin Parasites 50-53 PREY: Sahagins Marsh, Bog 52-59 NOTES: Camp behind Mythril Door in "nook" at J-5 Mythril Beastcoin to door. Be aware that Mouu the Waverider and Pahh the Gullcaller can spawn here. Pahh the Gullcaller can be easily duo'd during exp here using leech pets and possibly solo'd with some luck. Pahh the Gullcaller cannot be soloed for the level range that this camp is used. He will take out leeches faster than they spawn doing anywhere from 100-250 damage per hit and 500+ with the Jump ability. *See Talk page for more info. 50-54: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Soldier Crawlers 47-49, Labyrinth Lizards 49-51, Witch Hazel 50-52, Hornfly 50-53, Exorays 51-54, Mushussu 53-55, Rumble Crawler 53-55 PREY: Labyrinth Lizards 49-51, Hornfly 50-53, Exorays 51-54, Blazer Beetle 52-54, Mushussu 53-55, Rumble Crawler 53-55 NOTES: 50-51, Use Soldier Crawlers, Labyrinth Lizards, and Hornflies vs. Labyrinth Lizards and Hornflies. Near the Labyrinth Lizard area. Camp in one of the hallways that have 2 sprouts and convert them to EM. 51-53, Drop down into the Labyrinth lizard room and head left up the tunnel. There's a large group of saplings there (note: they link) 52, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays and Hornflies. 53, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays, Blazer Beetles, Mushussu, and Rumble Crawlers. 54, Add Mushussu and Rumble Crawlers to pet list vs. Mushussu, Blazer Beetles, and Rumble Crawlers. *See Talk page for additional info. 51-53: Garlaige Citadel PETS: Funnel Bats 51-55, Acid Grease 52-54 PREY: Explosure 52-53 NOTES: Camp behind banishing Gate #1 (50+) (H-7, I-9) 50-53 - Use Funnel Bats on Explosures. This is an old BST camp, not sure why it is not in the wiki as the XP is very nice and steady, there are 2 round rooms with 6 explosures total there that are easy kills with bats, while waiting on repop you can "sneak" up to rooms at either end of map (where the other banishing gates are) and pull explosures from those rooms down to the 2 main rooms. Caution should be used during pet swaps and fights as there is Fetid Flesh, and Skeletons nearby that aggro Low HP. Magic aggro is common here to as the main fight rooms are inhabited by Droma, Explosure, and Elementals (during appropriate weather). 51-56: Batallia Downs (S) PETS: Smilodon 47-49 PREY: Djinn 56-57, Goblins Goblin Corpsman, Freesword, Pioneer] 56-62 NOTES: 54-56 Use Smilodon to kill djinn, they will usually explode quickly. When you run out of djinn kill EM or T goblins to keep the chain up. NOTE: Djinn can take 7-8 tigers to kill if you do not feed them TP. If you hit a Djinn with the same element of the day (fire on firesday, etc) they gain 100 tp instantly. An excellent strategy is to go BST/SCH and just keep feeding the Djinn TP until they explode. You usually only need 1 tiger or 2. This is much safer as a DUO for level 51-53, solo is quite dangerous and may want to avoid the lower end of the level range. 52-53: Quicksand Caves PETS: Sand Spiders 51-55 PREY: Helm Beetles 51-58 NOTES: Enter Quicksand Caves from K-7 of Eastern Altepa Desert; camp in J-3 to J-5. At level 55 all Helm Beetles checked decent challenge at J-3 to J-5 camp. -- **This is a main normal XP camp, and is almost always in use by a party. I wouldn't suggest this place to even be considered.** 53-57: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Rumble Crawler 53-55, Wespe 55-57 PREY: Crawler Hunter 60-62, Knight Crawler 60-63 NOTES: For Duo 54+-Trio 53+ Only until higher levels! *See Talk page for additional info. 53-58: Bostaunieux Oubliette PETS: Dark Aspic 52-54, at 57-58 Werebats 55-59 PREY: Werebats 55-59 NOTES: There is an excellent camp at H-7, if you are brave. There is a Hecatomb Hound 56-59 that spawns right there, and aggros to sound and low-HP. Once killed, start timing. You have 15 mins before it will respawn. There are 2-3 Jellies that spawn in the water-tunnel going south from the camp, and there are bats and other hounds to kill going west. Everything aggros to low-HP in here except the jellies, bats, and leeches, so be careful! Make sure to sub /whm or bring lots of remedies as the hounds use AoE Paralyze. Blink is a good idea for use for jellies. Make SURE to have a Light Staff for charming the jellies as they are resistant! *See Talk page for additional info. 54-58: Garlaige Citadel PETS: Funnel Bats 51-55, Chamber Beetle 56-58 PREY: Funnel Bats 51-55, Chamber Beetle 56-58, Hellmine 59-62, Magic Jug 62-64, Fallen Major 59-62 NOTES: Camp in the basement (54+), or behind Banishing Gate #2 (56+) 54-55 - Use Funnel bats on Hellmines. If you run out of mines use Bats vs Bats or Bats vs Beetles. 56 - Beetles should be mostly EM now, use Beetles vs Beetles or hellmines. 57-58 - Beetles vs Beetles, Magic Pots and Fallen Major. (Fallen Major only as Ice Spikes is not worth the trouble from the other Skeletons) As a duo you can start killing magic pots at 55 if you get bored with hellmines, they range from VT-IT at that level. 56-58 - Beetles vs Hellmines and Beetles. If you can manage to pass Banishing Gate #2 with the help of 3 others, there are chamber beetles there. To the east is a room with 3 Hellmines which can be killed with the chamber beetles. Once the 3 Hellmines are dead, you can start beetle vs. beetle until the Hellmines respawn. Coffers also spawn behind Gate #2, so you could get your Beast Helm while you're at it; the Hellmines drop coffer keys. With Wings of the Goddess you no longer need a party to get behind the Banishing Gates using Cavernous Maw and Lycopodium (NPC). 58-60 - Beetles vs Magic Jugs, even at level 58 the Jugs can still con VT while Hellmines start to average out at T. Be careful when engaging them due to AoE magic and attacks. Simple fight would just to stand at a distance and let pet do the work. Slower than hellmines but you can farm fairly nicely from the pot shards and occasional spells. 55-56/57: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Rumble Crawlers53-55 PREY: Helm Beetles 59-62 NOTES: If you fight these in the tunnel off of the 'Secret Room' map of Crawler's Nest, you will end up with a lot of competition from people farming the coffer key. A better spot is down past the 'Lizard Rooms' in the deep basement. There is an entire room of Rumble Crawlers right where the coffer spawns, and you can fight Knight Crawlers. There is a Crawler Hunter in the tunnel there, so take care to kill it with pets alone since it has nasty TP moves. *See Talk page for more info. 55-57: Pso'Xja (Behind Blue Stone Door in Tower at G-9 in Beaucedine Glacier) PETS: Camazotz 52-57, Labyrinth Lizard 52-58, Diremite Stalker 57-59 PREY: Camazotz 52-57, Labyrinth Lizard 52-58, Diremite Stalker 57-59, Cryptonberry Cutter 53-59, Cryptonberry Plaguer 53-59, Cryptonberry Stalker 53-60, Magic Millstone 54-58, Gargoyle 53-57 NOTES: *See Talk page for additional information. 55-58: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS: Mushussu 51-57, Flying Manta 55-59 PREY: Mushussu 51-57, Goblins Bouncer, Miner, Enchanter 51-58, Flying Manta 55-59 NOTES: 55-58, Camp in F-7 or G-7. Use Mushussu or Mantas vs. Mushussu, Goblins, or Mantas. NM Peg Powler spawns here, but must be 56 minimum before taking on solo. Use sneak. *Camp @ G-7 has Manta in tunnel convert to EM for pet use or kill and watch out for repops. XP to 58 doesnt seem viable to to the scarcity of level appropriate prey. 57-60: Jugner Forest (S) PETS: War Smilodons 57-60 PREY: War Smilodons 57-60,Biddybugs 62-64 NOTES: To the east of the Fortress, walk over the wall and there is a thicket of War Smilodons (J-7), there's about 8 to 10. These detect by sight, but don't link. You can go here at lvl 57 easy, since there are plenty of tigers you're bound to find atleast 1 or 2 EM which is all you need. If you help out your Pet, a 57 will survive long enough to kill a lvl 60 90% of the time. Use caution for the AoE paralyze as it can cause some problems. There is a Sprite that roams the trail north to south. Don't forget to bring warp item as you can't get back to the fortress without leaving the area. If you have a partner, you could consider fighting Biddybugs which litter the northern area (I-6 and J-5 & 6). ALTERNATE APPROACH: There are 6 War Smilodons 59-60 Near the fortress. 4 near the river bank and 2 to the west. Hunt these and until a Campaign Battle starts, then use them during campaign. Not as quick as (J-7), but it mixes it up a litte. 58-61: Toraimarai Canal PETS: Impish Bats 58-60, Canal Pugil 57-59 PREY: Fleshcraver/Mindcraver 60-62 NOTES: It is helpful to have Toraimarai Canal access from the Windy Walls zone. This is obtained by completing a series of quests from the Rhinostery, starting with "Food for Thought". See Talk page for more info. 58-61: Uleguerand Range PETS: Variable Hares 58-61, Uleguerand Tigers 61-64 PREY: Variable Hares 58-61, Esbats 59-61, Uleguerand Tigers 61-64, Snolls 60-63, Buffalo 62-65 NOTES: Cast sneak and invisible, hug right wall until you come to tunnel entrance. Much safer than at start of zone. Camp at tunnel. Use Hares vs. Bats, Tigers, and Snolls. Alternative camp, Go down the ramp on the left, to the wide open plain where there are buffalos. You'll have plenty of room to manuever down here, and plenty of bunnies to charm and snolls to kill. Take note that at level 58 there wont be many "decent to even match pets". The best level to start exping is at around level 59. 59-62: Attohwa Chasm PETS: Tulwar Scorpions 58-59 PREY: Monarch Ogreflys 65-67 Notes: Camp at . Would be best to trio at 59, and duo is pretty good at 60. Advised not to solo here. *See Talk page for additional info. 59-61: Quicksand Caves PETS: Sand Lizards 56-59 PREY: Any anticans near the zone entrance. VT-IT. Notes: Enter from the far southwest entrance of Western Altepa Desert where you take a tunnel up to a platform where 3-4 Manticores pop. Not really recommended for solo until 60 or 61, and even then it's better as a duo. *See Talk page for additional info. Levels 60-69 60-62: Boyahda Tree PETS: Death Caps 60-63 PREY: Bark Spiders 60-63, Death Caps 60-63, Moss Eaters 62-66, Robber Crabs 62-66, Knight Crawlers 62-67 NOTES: Camp is the room at the four corners of H-11, H-12, I-11 and I-12. Pull prey to center of room to fight. Duo works great at 60 and 61, Solo better at 62. Only fight Moss Eaters if you run out of other Prey, as Whirl Claws can be nasty. Everything but Crabs link. Only Crawlers and Crabs aggro sound. This is a great place for a moving camp. Constantly just keep moving between rooms, fighting anything that cons T or higher. 61-65: Caedarva Mire PETS: Caedarva Leech 63-65, Treant Sapling 61-64 PREY: Marsh Murre 64-68, Orderly Imp 63-68 NOTES: Exit from Nashmau's west doorway (G-7). You can get sanction with refresh from Nabihwah(H-6). 61-62: Convert the 2 saplings outside the gate to EM. After that it's super easy to kill birds with 1 pet swap. Watch out for linking birds and sapling's AOE sic attacks. There are two more saplings a bit farther in (past the little pond, near the Mithra NPC) 63: Use saplings and leeches to fight leeches and birds 64: Use saplings, leeches and birds to fight birds. One leech pops very near the zone, another on the other end of the pond. Convert leeches to EM and alternate between them. At 64, one leech will take out any bird for consistent chain 4's. 65: Use leeches and birds to fight birds and imps (in the graveyard). (slows down at this level) *See talk page for more info. 62-65: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Worker Pephredo 62-64, Lesser Colibri 63-65, Soldier Pephredo 64-66 PREY: Lesser Colibri 63-65, Red Kisser 67~71, Aht Urhgan Attercop 65-67, Puks 68-70 NOTES: Camp at I-7. 62: Camp at I-7/8. Find EM bee and keep it close. Let it heal with the Stay command because the EM bees are very, very few and far between. Did Bee vs. Colibri for nice, safe fights. 64-65: Camp at I-7/8. Use Bees and Colibri against the Red Kissers. The bees and most of the colibri will pop DC/EM so you will have alot of pets to use. At level 64 the leeches con VT so you will need at least 2-3 pets per leech. Duo is recommended. WARNING: Be careful at the I-8 camp because there are 2 Soldier Pephredo and aggroing one might link both nests. Also avoid meleeing with your pet till the very end to keep hate off during pet swaps. Camp at H-11. 62-65: Camp at H-11. Use any bee against the closest Puk, preferably Even Match. Leave the bee and grab another one before the first one might die. Great spot to duo. *See talk page for more info. 62-66: Ifrit's Cauldron PETS: Dire Bats 60-64 Volcano Wasp 61-64Old Opo-opos 62-65 PREY: Volcanic Gas 62-68 NOTES: Dire Bats only come out at night time ranging from Decent to Tough. For Opo's, it is better to wait at lvl 63 to start charming them. Opo-Opos are found at the western entrance when entering from Yhoator Jungle, Volcano Wasps are at the eastern entrance. 62-64: Boyahda Tree PETS: Moss Eaters 62-66, Mourioches 62-68, Knight Crawlers 62-67 PREY: Robber Crabs 62-66, Knight Crawlers 62-67 NOTES: Be prepared to deal with EXP parties and occasional skill-up soloists. Camped in the first robber room, in front of the ledge on the far side of the tree. Mouriches and Moss Eaters will pop EM, and occasionally Knight Crawlers. The area is surrounded by Robber Crabs: make sure to pull your pets back to the grassy area in front of the ledge. You may drop a pet almost anywhere here and it won't despawn. Keep in mind there are more pets and prey in the next room, after you drop down the ledge, and if you're feeling adventurous Old Goobbue pops here from time to time. In my experience most of the mandies in the second room were still T at 64, and are quite dangerous to convert, so be careful. The Mandies are excellent pets. They have a huge amount of hit points. 62-66: Cape Teriggan PETS: Beach Bunny 62-65, Sand Lizards 62-66, Robber Crabs64-67 PREY: Goblins Mercenaries, Shepherds, Bandits 65-68 NOTES: 62-65, camp near outpost. Fight all Goblins except bandit. Avoid like the plague. Releasing you pet will most of the time make it despawn but there are so many pets around that you will not have to worry. Most gobs require at least 2 pets to kill, some VTS will require 3 maybe. There are often lower level BLU, BLM, or even BST killing the Goblin's Rabbits that spawn off the Shepards. Remember to share the camp! There are Robber Crabs that can be used as prey to the east and south. If in deep trouble, the Kuftal Tunnel zone is up the hill and to the south. The Skeletons are not bad fights, but can take a little while due to their Drain TP moves. DROPS: Goblin Shepherds drop Beastmaster testimony. WARNING: Skeletons come out at night and rare fire elementals spawn near outpost. A party of 3 BST 63-65 can trio using lizards vs. raptors and cockatrices. 63-68: Upper Delkfutt's Tower 11-12 PETS: Incubus Bats 62-64, Dire Bats 64-66 PREY: Gigas Hallkeeper, Wallkeeper, Wildkeeper 65-69, Magic Pots 68-70 NOTES: This May not be the best of camps since the Alky/Pallas patch due to competition from players on the Jotunns. You can fight in the large room where the spawn for Pallas is, bats vs. pots, very easily. Make sure to fight with the pot un-targeted so you can run out of 'aga' range. Two Dire Bats spawn in the middle of the room along with three pots, and two sets of Incubus Bats spawn right at the top of the stairs. You can also fight in the large room where the Alky pop is. There are two pots and two bats right at the top of the stairs. Three Dolls are in the center of the floor but they only aggro magic. They can be good Meltdown fodder if you have the courage. There are Incubus Bats in the tunnel to the Northwest and the Southwest. Be careful, there are Ghosts in the back of the NW tunnel. There are lots of Jotunn pops, and you can make a good killing here also getting Pallas/Alky pops. You will have a lot of competition from other players for the Jotunns, but the pots and dolls are free for anyone who wants them. *See talk page for additional info. 65-72: Attohwa Chasm PETS: Cutlass Scorpions66-69, Sand Lizards65-67, Monarch Ogrefly65-67, Tracker Antlions70-73 PREY: Sand Lizards65-67, Monarch Ogrefly65-67, Tracker Antlions70-73, Corses66-67, Tomb Mages70-73, Tomb Warriors70-73 Notes: Keep sneak on when crossing over cracks to avoid aggro from the hidden antlions!! 65: Use EM flies and lizards versus T flies, lizards, and scorps. 66-67: Use DC-EM flies, lizards, scorpions versus T scorpions, or try an antlion with a pet swap or two. 68-69: Scorpions become the pet of choice, but you can still use flies or lizards to take out antlions. 70-72: Antlions versus Antlions when possible. *See talk page for additional info. 65-68: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Worker Pephredo (non-aggro, linking) 62-64, Soldier Pephredo (aggro, linking) 64-66, Aht Urhgan Attercop 66-67 (linking, non-aggro) PREY: Puk 68-70 (sight & sound aggro, non-linking) NOTES: Two camps at (H-11) and (H-12). Two Harvesting Points appear in this area, so bring some sickles for extra gil. /NIN with sanction Regen works great here 66+ Utsusemi will absorb the AOE knock back move, usually knocking off 2 shadows. Just make sure you recast it and you will be safe. 65: Camp to the north of the arch around the Pephredo hive. Use 2 bees against one puk or spider. 66-68: Use spiders as pet 66: EM vs T, or EM vs VT with a pet change at 70% 67: EM vs T 68: DC vs EM/T Chain 4 possible. Be careful at H-12 there is a little valley, at night where a haunt spawns, so pull back puk from there at night. *See talk page for additional info. 66-68: Pso'Xja PETS: Diremite Assaulter 66-68, Snow Lizards 66-68, Dire Bats 66-68, Thousand Eyes 64-68 PREY: Diremite Assaulter 66-68, Snow Lizards 66-68, Dire Bats 66-68 NOTES: - To access this camp, enter Pso'Xja tower south of Xarcabard zone in Beaucedine Glacier F-7. Cast Sneak and drop into east I-8 hole once inside tower. - The wiki says that the Diremites, Lizards, Bats are lower levels, but that is in other areas. You will not find anything under 66 here, they are in another tower. - A good trick is to convert the two Snow Lizards to EM and fight the surrounding bats and diremites. There are constant chains that way and the lizards have a natural killer effect against the diremites. - Use sneak to go past any bats into the two 'drop hole' rooms for safe healing, curing, etc. - Beware of parties/soloists hunting CoP chips, they can easily over take the camp leaving you with nothing, but this is a highly recommended camp despite its far distance and lack of zone (for safety). This camp makes amazing use of your killer abilities. - If careful of where the Dire Bats are, one can fight in the nook between the hallway and the first room. If careful of the Diremites, one can fight anywhere in the central round elevator room. *See talk page for more info. 66+: Vunkerl Inlet (S) PETS: Robber Crab62-64, Stygian Pugil60-66 (Wandering Sapling33-36 also nearby but will die in 3 hits) PREY: Ignis Djinn71-76 NOTES: - Use the OP to get here than run to H-11. I'm still trying to find more camps as most of the Djinn tend to hover around the beastman camps. There are only 2 here, but with how long it takes on average to get them to use Nocturnal Combustion you can average a chain 3, 4 with luck. I recommend /RDM here over /SCH for blink and also because you might end up pulling hate with Dark Arts boosting your elemental skill. I will update this as soon as I finish scouting for more camps. ~ Malacite, Seraph. 67-73: Bhaflau Thickets PETS: Red Kissers 68-69, Wajaom Tigers 67-69, Colibri 71-73 PREY: Colibri 71-73 Date Eruca 72-74 Troll Sabreur 71-73 Troll Surveillant 71-73 Troll Shieldbearer 71-73 NOTES: There is a pond at G-8 that has three Red Kisser spawns. - Level 68: Camp is at G-8. There are 3 "Red Kisser" as pets; Prey are Colibri. - Be careful! If charm misses, Red Kissers link, so try to charm them when they are alone. Also, when using Sic, some do AoE, so be ready to charm another Red kisser if something aggros your pet. - There is no aggro from surrounding mobs in this camp, so you are safe. - You can go to chain 4, from 270 to 420 xp solo (without any ring). Colibri go from T -> VT, so be careful what you attack, - Level 71-73: You can use Colibri vs. Colibri for decent xp. *See talk page for additional info. 67-71: Aydeewa Subterrane PETS: Phlebotomic Slugs (leech) 67-70, Slime Molds (slime) 68-69 PREY: Mold Eater 69-71, Phlebotomic Slugs 67-70, Defoliator 68-73 NOTES: 67-69, Enter from Bhaflau Thickets, entrance #2 at I-7, move south west to H-8 (next to pool), convert the leeches to EM and kill Mold Eaters. Chain 4 possible, though with non-moving, linking/aggroing worms it can be a challenge. 68-69, Entrance #9 at F-11/G-11 in Wajaom Woodlands 69-71, Enter from E-9 Wajaom Woodlands 71 - Fight Defoliators, Phlebotomic Slugs, Treant Saplings, and Aydeewa Diremites vs. Defoliators and Aydeewa Diremites in the (J-8/9) large room. Fight anything that moves, keeping chains easily with DC, EM, and T enemies and pets. Was getting easy chain 4s in this room. Be careful because along the east wall you will see a ledge and on the ledge are some chigoe! It takes a bit of effort to aggro them, though. At level 71 I was getting about 90 on a non-chain kill for them. Pull fights back into the surrounding tunnels, making sure to pull back far enough that you do not get aggro from the entrance of the tunnel. Also be careful when using Sic because of the Qiqirn that roam the tunnels. Defoliators seem to have some sort of charm resistance, even with 25+charm and a light staff. WARNING If you go too far in you will find Qiqirn and around them you will find Chigoes. Note there are no Chigoes at the Bhaflau Thickets, entrance #2 camp. 67-75+ Merits: Boyahda Tree PETS: Moss Eaters 62-66, Mourioches 62-68, Skimmers 72-74, Korrigans 72-75 PREY: Steelshells 73-76, Elder Goobbues 74-77 NOTES: 67-72, Camp upstairs. Solo / Duo and use Mourioches vs. Steelshells, or a Trio to fight Goobbues. Very hard to solo steelshells as they hit very hard. 72-75, Solo Camp Upstairs in main room. Use Korrigans or Skimmers vs. Elder Goobbues or Steelshells. *See [Viable Hunting Grounds#67-75+ [Merits: Boyahda Tree|talk page]] for more information. 69-72: Ifrit's Cauldron PETS: Nightmare Bats 68-72 PREY: Volcanic Bombs 71-78 69: convert all bats you will use in the area to EM-DC. 70-72: doing the same thing as 69 but now it doesn't take to long to covert NOTES: Safer now that your bats can depop instead of aggroing on the return trip. Should be the same with other "throw stuff at it until it blows up" camps. Try to prevent pets from depoping as much as you can. This will ensure you have EM-DC pets all the time. 67-73(75): Caedarva Mire PETS: Wild Karakul 68-70, Oil Slick 65-67 PREY: Jnun 72-74 Heraldic Imp 80-81 NOTES: Enter from Nashmau's north entrance and head east, under the tunnel and find the pond at J-8. There are multiple Wild Karakul in the area as pets and they do not aggro. At levels 69-70 these should be your primary pets. At level 71+ use the Oil Slicks. There are three Jnun in the ponds with a fast respawn. With Karakul you will need to swap once per fight, so it is best to engage with your second pet only to avoid aggro on the swap. Oil Slicks will often survive the fight. Watch out for the Water Elemental in the area during rainy weather. Peallaidh (NM) also spawns here as a lottery spawn from the Wild Karakul. Note also that the Jnun here are lower level than other areas of the zone. *See talk page for additional information. Levels 70-75 70-71: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Carmine Eruca 70 PREY: Carmine Eruca 70, Woodtroll Warrior 72-73, Woodtroll Ranger 72-73 NOTES: C-8/D-8 on the Woodlands map A note on this camp: The trolls are quite far from the Eruca. One Warrior spawns as a guard to the others closer to the zone tunnel behind. After taking out the warrior, pull your target back past the ledge otherwise you could wind up with a link when the Warrior repops. Chains difficult to maintain. *See Talk page for more information. 70-73: Pashhow Marshlands (S) PETS: Lou Carcolh 70-73 PREY: Lou Carcolh 70-73 NOTES: Near the Fortification and a few grids West of it. *See talk page for more information. 70-73: Halvung PETS: Purgatory Bat 70-72 (aggro), Volcanic Bats 70-71 (aggro), Magmatic Eruca 71-75 (sleep at night, aggro) PREY: Magmatic Eruca 71-75 (sleep at night, aggro), Trolls aggro, Troll's Automaton, Moblins aggro, Friar's Lantern (72-74) (aggro sight + magic) NOTES: Enter from Bhaflau Thickets @ F-8. Bring some good attack gear to counter act the defensive buffs most prey here have if soloing or duo. Trolls have high HP and use Diamondhide so you may want to not attack until you pet swap once. Friar's Lantern drop Smoky Flask which is the trigger to spawn Big Bomb. Friar's Lantern can cast some stronger fire magic. 70-71, Fight bats and crawlers vs. Crawlers. 72-73 more crawlers will be DC-EM, use crawlers vs crawlers and trolls. 71-74: Pashhow Marshlands (S) PETS: Electrumcap 68-72 (Links), Mousse 71-74 (aggro) PREY: Zircon Quadav (BLM), [[Mythril Quadav] 72-74 (DRK), Ancient Quadav 75-78 (WAR), Vajra Quadav 75-78 (WHM) NOTES: This is duo only camp. Camp in middle of (L-9) (L-10), charm pets and pull quadavs from both sides. Most quadavs use Diamond Shell around 20% HP. Anyway, this is a safe camp, expect around 350~500 XP chains with Emperor Band, and 200~300 XP chains without, don't forget to get Sigil. Incase of trouble you can zone into Beadeaux (S). Again this is duo only camp, can be solod but not worth the effort. Stay away from Gold Quadav, has a very high evasion skills. There're 2 Mousse there, if a Mousse resist a charm, just run around the water and it will loose hate fast, strong pet. 71-75: Bibiki Bay PETS: Tragopan 71-73 PREY: Catoblepas 76-80 NOTES: Camp at G-6. This is best suited for duoing at both level 71 and 72. Can duo The Dhalmels in the back at 74-75 using rabbits. *See talk page for more information. 72-73: Mamook PETS: Carriage Lizard 70-72, Puk 70-72 PREY: Battle Bugard 78, Mamool Ja 73-75 NOTES: Tried this with a 73-74 duo. Camp at the entrance to the tunnel to the northwest area of Mamook near (E-7). 2 Lizard will own a Battle Bugard. Alternatively, there is another camp where you use Suhur Mas and Puk vs Battle Bugard. *See talk page for more info. 72-75+: Ru'Aun Gardens PETS: Flamingos 72-74 PREY: Flamingos 72-74, Sprinklers 73-76, Groundskeepers 75-78 NOTES: The main camp is around (H-10), the area immediately around the teleport from Hall of the Gods. Flamingos stick to the grassy areas where they spawn; the grass gives a rough (but not exact) boundary of the flamingos' spawn radius. Sprinklers can cast level 4 elemental magic, level 3 AoE elemental magic, Flare, and some assorted debuffs. It is not difficult to run from the AoE magic spells, and it is even possible to melee out of the AoE magic's range if you and your pet are on opposite sides of the sprinkler at maximum melee range. With 8 flamingos and 7 sprinklers around, the (H-10) camp is large enough to support two Beastmasters at once. 72: The Elemental Islands at F-9/E-8, F-6/G-5, I-5/J-6 and K-8/J-9 are Beastmasters Heaven at level 72. If you're /WHM just be careful of Magic Agro. /NIN works perfect with no down time at all. Pet swaps aren't necessary. Considering there are 4 of these combined Islands, these camps provide enough space for about 8 Beastmasters, without losing chains. *See talk page for more info. 72-75+: Mount Zhayolm PETS: Magmatic Eruca 71-75 PREY: Sicklemoon Jagil 73-76, Magmatic Eruca 71-75 NOTES: Route 72+: Any of the Erucas can take down any Jagil with your help. The Erucas sleep at night and have auto TP regen when the volcano is active. Both Jagils and Erucas aggro and link by sound. Wootzshell on the western shore aggro to sound. Phasmas pop in spaced out locations along the beaches at night and are blood/sound aggro. The Assassin Flies and Apkallu do not aggro One camp with four Jagils is from (K-8) to (L-8) on the coastline. The Phasmas will despawn two Vana'diel hours before the Erucas awaken. There is also an alternative camp involving the leeches south of the Runic portal. Charm a leech which is simple enough (watch for link if you mischarm) and then have it engage a Zhayolm Apkallu. The leech can easily solo an Apkallu, but you can choose to attack it from its flank, running away whenever you see it charge up its Weapon skill. Try to avoid YAWN if you can. Killing these can get you some decent exp as well as Apkallu feathers and Apkallu Eggs, both sell decently well. Also, bring a stack of pickaxes for a money-making opportunity. In the (J-8) one-way tunnel are 2 mining points that only require sneak to be up to strike. *See talk page for more info. 73-75+: Bibiki Bay PETS: Tropical Rarabs 73-76 PREY: Catoblepas 78-80, Goblins Blagger, Toreador 76-79 NOTES: Camp 1 Route: Good as a duo or solo, around F-9. Get a chain up on the Goblins then kill Catoblepas. The Rabbits have a big spawn area. In a duo, found the Catoblepas to be an easier kill because of the Goblins curing themselves or high evasion. Blaggers can drop, very rarely, an item called an Air Tank which is used to pop the Rutter Sabatons. Camp 2 and Goblin Route: Camp is on hill where 2 rabbits inhabit, as well as a number of Tragopan at G-6. A Teine Sith (Bomb) may pop during fog, so be careful. *See talk page for more info. 74-75+: Den of Rancor PETS: Pucks 74-77 Million Eyes 73-76 PREY: Tormentors 75-79 NOTES: Pucks have resist charm, and link on failed charms. Still works if you periodically charm/leave or zone the mandies to convert them from T to DC-EM. *One camp is found on Map 7 of the Den of Rancor. It can be reached easiest from Yhoator Jungle at J-7. From the outpost, go east and you'll enter a winding tunnel, just stay to the right the whole way (you'll pass the Bloodlet Spring on your left). You can also reach this map via Temple of Uggalepih Map 3, Grid Position L-9. No lanterns~ Painting room required to access this part of Den. Take care when traveling through Temple of Uggalepih and magic aggroe from pots/dolls. Note there are NO Million Eyes in this part of the Den of Rancor. *The second camp, where you will find Million Eyes hecteyes mobs, is near the Hakutaku spawn point, at H-8 on the 3rd map of Den of Rancor. For this camp you will need access via the "Picture Frame Room" of the second map of the Temple of Uggalepih. 75+: Mount Zhayolm PETS: Leech 72-74 Mountain Clot 72-75 PREY: Trolls PLD, PUP, RDM, WAR 79-82 NOTES: Camp on the far west coast, on the west side of the map, near the tunnel. Here you will find Rdm Pup Pld War and Drk Hilltrolls, a few Clots in the tunnel behind you, and Leeches scattered amongst the trolls. Very difficult solo, and is not advised. Bring a friend or 2, trioing works very well. Having a Bst/whm Bst/rdm and a Bst/nin works best, and have one Bst use a jug so Rampage>Snarl can be used. Bibiki Bay is probably better, but this is a good alternative if you're bored of the Bay. Bring some Pickaxes, as a few Mining points appear nearby that can drop a Khroma Ore by a low chance. Template for new Areas Below is a template you can use to start a new hunting area. RANGE: ZONE NAME PETS: PET NAMEs LEVEL RANGE (OPTIONAL PET INFO) (If more than one pet, list them here separated by a comma) PREY: PREY NAMEs LEVEL RANGE (OPTIONAL PREY INFO) (If more than one prey, list them here separated by a comma) NOTES: Extra information about the zone, where the camp is, things to be careful of (aggro from non-pet/non-prey mobs), and anything else helpful to use this camp. Information about different camps in the same zone should be on different lines using a tag.